Lion Empire Mecha
This page lists all the mecha of the Lion Empire Reals GR3-Y Fox: A mass-produced, stealthy infiltration unit used by elite units for recon, shock attacks, and flanking tactics Anti-Battleship Prototype Fackel: A unit suited to taking down enemy warships. Utilizes unwired beam weaponry and rumored to have highly advanced nanotechnology, as well as an experimental AI system. (Mid-way miniboss?) Mass-Produced ENIS: A weaker, less-effective version of the ENIS created by the Lion Empire using a combination of stolen, partially complete schematics and from analyzing ENIS' combat data. The most powerful mass-produced unit ever introduced. (Introduced very late into the story) Supers Asfret: Behemoth: A powerful mech focused strongly on beam weapons. Has a unique man-machine operating system which grants the pilot powerful computative and analytical powers at the cost of severe mental stress. Caller: A puppeteer Super capable of controlling even ENIS. Crush Engine: Flagship and personal Super of Lord Kijani. Duplex: Ern-Fath-Golph: Godhand: A melee-oriented unit, with the ability to generate intense amounts of heat around any part of its body. Im.C.M.L: Low-end Super built by a Lion Empire race that is at a low technological level, slightly above FAP levels. Jakas: Kaminari: Second-most powerful mech in the Lion Empire after Crush Engine. L*: Mon-burett Neles Orphan Praetoria Predamax: Sentai super. Quaras RAEP: A limited production elite covert mech focusing on melee combat, immobilization and scare tactics. Has a fearsome reputation but is surrounded in mystery. RaePOST: Unique unit based on the RAEP model. Piloted by D. Surion: An agile mech focused on melee combat. Equipped with a unique neural control scheme that can only be used by cybernetically enhanced beings or androids that enhances the mech's responsiveness to a pilot's commands, resulting in near-instant response times. Stomper: Compliment to Whomper. Tolboaq: Massively oversized Super designed for taking on battlefleets. Tsavara: Torirobiter: Massive mech based off a swarm principle. Consumes raw materials to build smaller versions of itself, that act as drones of the main unit. Smaller versions can, with time, grow to be just as large as the original and obtain the original's capabilities. Ur Vessel Whomper: Compliment to Stomper. Xylo Yenan Monsters of the Week Stand-alone monsters: Monsters made to work on their own. Fusion type monsters: Monsters made to work as a team and to unite to face stronger enemies. Ships Lion Empire ships are provided primarily by member states to the Imperial Navy, resulting in a very diverse fleet. The Lions themselves only have a few vessel types. Frigates Cruisers Battleships 'An Explanation of Lion Fleet Levels' Fleet Level 1: Designation for a front-line warship class. These are the primary warships of the Lion Empire. They are the most advanced vessels in the Lion fleet, with the most powerful weapons and engines, and they make up the majority of the Lion's battlefleet. Fleet Level 2: Designation for a supporting warship class, such as a dedicated scoutship or other supporting type of vessel. These ships can vary wildly from the standard Lion technology level, ranging from slightly more primitive to far more advanced. As such, it is more dificult for them to be integrated into standard Lion battle tactics, but their specialized abilities mean that they can be far better tactical choices in certain situations than standard Lion warships. Fleet Level 3: Designation for a secondary warship class used by the Lions for rear-line operations, such as garrison duty or conventional security patrols. Most vessels designated Level 3 are far more primitive than Level 1 warships, and do not have any unique and useful charasteristics like Level 2 vessels. For the most part, the vessels of races conquered by the Lions dominate this fleet level. Obsolete lion warships no longer used on the front line are placed in this level. Fleet Level 4: Designation for a mothballed vessel class that is no longer used by the Lion Empire at large, and is no longer being built. However, small garrisons, low-level security forces, and Lion Empire militia units might still be equipped with a warship belonging to this class. These vessels can also be bought on the open market, stripped of weaponry and military-grade equipment.